A power converting device set under the floor of a railroad vehicle is cooled using natural air cooling during a vehicle stop and using traveling wind during vehicle traveling. Therefore, to perform highly efficient cooling of the power converting device, a structure is necessary that does not prevent an air current of the natural air cooling and can efficiently take in the traveling wind.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a semiconductor cooler of a vehicle control device including a plurality of heat pipes connected to a heat receiving block in which a plurality of power semiconductor elements configuring a power conversion circuit are set and a plurality of heat radiation fins fixed perpendicularly to the plurality of heat pipes. The semiconductor cooling device cools the plurality of heat radiation fins with traveling wind during vehicle traveling to thereby perform cooling of the plurality of semiconductor elements on the heat receiving block. The semiconductor cooling device has a structure provided with a cooling device cover attached with a wind regulating plate formed in a cylindrical shape by closing surfaces other than an inlet and an outlet of cooling wind with the wind regulating plate.